Burescha
'''Burescha, '''or the ''Federation of Burescha, ''is a Slavic country on Arcadius. It has a long history spanning several centuries and it is a subject of constant controversy and politics. History The Bureschi Empire Long ago in the age of musketry and cannonballs, the Bureschi people were part of a large empire that constantly invaded and conquered other nations. It was the largest nation in it's region and had a population of over 350 million people due to it's constant invading and conquering. Empress Vladica II Known as the beginner of Imperialism in Burescha, Vladica II was born to a very rich and prominent family that had ruled Burescha for years. She was the heir to the throne of Emperor, or in her case Empress, of Burescha. Once her father died and she became Empress Vladica II, she began a long age of conquering in a lust for power. After an age of prosperity under her rule, the Empress died at age 38 of a sudden heart attack, ending her 20 year rule as the ruler of Burescha. After this, a long line of successors began that paled in comparison to Vladica, only wishing to be as powerful and prominent. The Bureschi Empire stayed prosperous throughout all these rulers. The Sole Bureschi Republic After a successful coup, the Bureschi Empire was reformed into the Sole Bureschi Republic and it let go of a large portion of it's territory as independent nations. Previous officials of the government were not content with this and wanted back their previous empire, and planned and caused a very successful coup that quickly ended the short-lived Sole Republic. They eventually conquered back all their territory that they let go of. The Great Revolt During a period of economical instability, a group of rebels took the instability as a prime opportunity to end the Bureschi Empire. They were successful, and executed the current ruler Leniv III. They formed the Bureschi Oligarchy, a nation with ideals that looked good on paper but eventually turned into a corrupt dictatorship that would do whatever is necessary to get their way. They used proxy wars as their main power, creating numerous puppet states and outright annexing other nations that were too powerful to turn into puppets without a huge loss for the main Bureschi Oligarchy, creating one of the largest nations on the planet. The Second Great Revolt A military coup is what ended it. In the days of the corrupt Oligarchy, a group of high ranking military officials had gathered a large portion of the Oligarchic Armed Forces and staged a coup with support of the people, and it was successful - it took the loyalists by storm and the shell shocked loyalists were crushed and a new government was installed. The Federation of Burescha and Today After the grand coup, the government that was installed was called the Federation of Burescha, instating the ideals and working of a modern Federation with a newly upgraded modern military, becoming a true power among the developed nations of the world. The current President of the Federation is Boris Orlov. Bureschi Armed Forces Common Firearms AK-300 The AK-300 is the standard service rifle of the Bureschi Armed Forces. It fires the 7.92x48mm cartridge and this cartridge packs quite the punch. It can be fired in regular rounds, AP rounds, incendiary rounds, or API Piercing Incendiary rounds. Several million of these have been produced, making it one of the most widely produced assault rifles out there. It is based on the old AK-47 used in the early twentieth century by a lot of the world. SP45 The SP45 is the standard sidearm of the Bureschi Armed Forces, firing the .45 BFM round, which stands for Bureschi Firearms Manufacturing, a large weapons manufacturer with it's headquarters based in Burescha. It's rugged and reliable, basing upon the "What you see is what you get" package.